Ilusion
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Sora tenia un futuro maravilloso al lado de Yamato, el hombre perfecto; pensaba que ese era su final feliz. Mal summary.


Digimon no me pertenece

**Ilusión**

Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, tenía un gran empleo como diseñadora, tenía amigos que la querían, unos padres maravillosos y lo más importante el mejor novio de todos: guapo, caballeroso, sexy, bueno en todos los sentidos. Se sentía muy afortunada de tener a un hombre así a su lado y lo mejor de todo es que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Lo sabía ya que al ser digielegidos tuvieron la oportunidad de develar su futuro junto a sus demás amigos y ella pudo descubrir que iba a formar una hermosa familia junto al hombre que amaba: Yamato ishida.

En la visión de su futuro pudo verse feliz junto a sus dos hijos que tendría con Yamato, un niño rubio y uno pelirrojo. Su futuro pintaba tan bien y en la visión se veían como la familia soñada. Atrás quedo la Sora masculina, la Sora que gustaba de Taichi, la Sora que tenía problemas con su madre. Para dar lugar a una mujer segura de sí misma. Una mujer con el novio fiel, perfecto y que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas. Una que disfrutaba de sesiones de buen sexo y que confiaba que todo seria de color de rosa como la visión de su futuro.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse y ver entrar a su perfecto novio a su departamento.

-Yamato, te extrañe tanto, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido después de todos estos meses que estuviste en USA.- le digo guiñándole un ojo y lanzándome a sus brazos para sentir su calor y su cuerpo.

-Hola Sora.- dijo suavemente.

-Ya no puede esperar a que termines tus estudios para casarnos, ya quiero formar una familia junto a ti.-le digo abrazándolo aún más.

- Sora, primero quiero hablarte de algo importante.- dice Yamato separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No creo que debamos casarnos.- lo dice mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esperar? Si ya sabemos que vamos a terminar juntos. Estamos hechos el uno al otro.- termino de decir para intentar besarlo.

- Sora yo no quiero casarme contigo.- me lo dice mirándome fijamente con tristeza en sus ojos azules.

"_Seguro debe estar dudando de nuestro amor después de este viaje de varios meses. También debe ser por lo sucedido con el matrimonio de sus padres"_

-Yamato, no nos pasara lo mismo que a tus padres, conocemos nuestro futuro y seremos felices como lo vimos aquella vez.- se lo digo segura para que ya haya dudas en él.

-Sora, yo no puedo casarme ni formar una familia contigo porque lo que sentía por ti….ya no existe, se fue apagando con el tiempo, poco a poco desde que supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Me esforcé tanto para ser lo que tu deseabas, de satisfacerte en todo porque sabía que eras la indicada en ese momento; pero tu cambiaste Sora, te volviste materialista y confiada de que yo siempre estaría tras tus pasos y adorándote, pero dejaste de ser la chica de la que enamore cuando era un adolescente y por eso ya no puedo seguir con esto.- todo lo que me dice me rompe por dentro.

-Pero Matt, nos amamos, yo te amo.- se lo digo con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

- Tu no me amas a mí, tu amas a una ilusión de nosotros en un futuro incierto y a la idea de ser una familia con los hijos que no tenemos y nunca tendremos.

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? Pensé que eras feliz conmigo.- le pregunto totalmente desesperada.

-Lo intente Sora pero no te amo desde hace ya tiempo. Yo me enamore de alguien más.

-Pero tú me amabas. Nos amábamos y lo demostrábamos en la intimidad.

-Eso era desenfreno, no amor. Yo quiero hacer el amor con la mujer que amo, no tener sexo de calidad solo para mantenernos satisfechos.- dice finalmente Yamato dándole la espalda y abriendo la puerta.

-Me mudare a Estados Unidos, allí se encuentra el amor de mi vida.

-¿Y que pasar con nuestro futuro juntos?, estaba escrito lo vimos!.- se lo digo gritándole totalmente herida y rota.

-No se puede confiar en un futuro predicho, eso tal vez solo suceda en los cuentos de hadas como en el que pensabas que estabas. Adiós Sora.-dice Yamato para cerrar la puerta tras él.

"_No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, mis sueños, mi futuro desaparecía frente a mis ojos y yo no podía evitarlo, así no era como debía acabar la historia, este no me conducía al futuro feliz al que estaba destinada, yo tenía tantas ilusiones deje tanto para convertirme en la mujer que aparecía en aquel futuro, me convertí en diseñadora solo porque estaba predicho, no me gusta ser diseñadora pero lo hice porque era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer para ser aquella mujer de 39 años con dos hermosos hijos y un gran esposo, yo quería ese final feliz, una familia feliz y una Sora feliz"_

_Fin_

Nunca imagine escribir un sorato, aunque claro uno no correspondido, pero allí esta; esta historia refleja algo de mi cólera hacia el epilogo de digimon el cual no me gusto en lo absoluto, así como la jactancia de que el sorato es canon y todas esas tonterías. Espero que haya gustado y que hayan rescatado algo de la historia.


End file.
